Sigues siendo tú
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. Cuando a fuerza de soñar, los sueños se hacen realidad... re encuentros en la colina...


**Sigues siendo tú**

 **Historias dentro de la historia**

 **Angie Jb**

Angelina Velarde

Después de tan pocos y tan largos años, volví a casa.

Desde que desperté me sentí contenta. Es inevitable, pensé, estoy en mi hogar. Era un día como cualquier otro claro, pero en Pony cada día era siempre especial, solo que antes no lo había notado.

Recuerdo que me estiré disponiéndome al fin a levantarme y mi mano chocó con la base de madera de la cama superior. Observé mi mano en lo alto de mi cabeza mientras acariciaba los rastros de tantos niños sobre la madera. Me he marchado y he vuelto muchas veces pero curiosamente hasta ese momento encontré empequeñecida mi habitación, por más que yo no crecí demasiado. Y encogió también el comedor, la torre y la cerca del patio, esos techos de madera añejos y mis preciosas madres, aunque su abrazo sigue siendo inmenso. Tanto había cambiado mi casa y sin embargo todo me resultaba igualmente simple, igualmente feliz.

Me giré un poco.

A la luz de ese cristal, me envolvió el cielo que coloreaba mi ventana esa mañana. Azul puro sobre girones de un azul fatuo que cruzaba con nubes escasas el horizonte… ¡ya había empezado a soñar despierta! Debía ser el aroma del hogar lo que me ponía tan sentimental. He venido a curar mis tristezas una y otra vez y siempre funciona porque el cariño de ésta colina me arropa , como a tantos bebés que una vez arropó...

Mis tristezas… mis entrañables ausentes…

Me puse seria, y levanté la vista tratando de contener esas escasas lágrimas cálidas que de todos modos recorrieron mis mejillas. Seré anciana y segura estoy que esta suave melancolía seguirá envolviendo mi corazón al pensarlos, y esos pensamientos me obsequiarán una sonrisa, y a veces, como esa mañana, un poco de lágrimas… Con calma empecé a hablar al aire, a la mañana, a ellos..., a tranquilizarlos porque presiento que no les gusta verme triste, aunque no lo pueden evitar...

 _ **No… no queridos míos, -**_ repetí en voz alta al aparente vacío que me rodeaba, - _**no se preocupen ni me miren con enojo. Los escucho murmurar por mi llanto inminente más allá de mis recuerdos. Así que sépanlo, estoy bien. Los evoqué porque los amo, y los seguiré evocando cuantas veces quiera y cuantas veces necesite sentirlos junto a mí, suavemente en mi pecho, y ustedes tendrán que soportar que los llore un poquito al menos**_ \- Me acerqué a la ventana y señalé hacia afuera – _**Miren… El paisaje no se nubló, ni se lavaron sus colores con mis lágrimas furtivas, y aunque los extraño como el primer día de su partida, no me desharé en llanto... solo no dejen de abrazarme…**_

Cerré mis ojos, y ahí estaban sus sonrisas provocando la mía, como siempre… Siempre junto a mí, a un parpadeo de distancia. Ellos, que también están aquí en esta colina…

No está aquí mi sangre pero si mis raíces y si eso no lo sensibiliza a una ¿qué más puede hacerlo? Tantos hermanos y amigos del alma que están o que me esperan en el pensamiento. Ellos que siguen formando lo que soy, a puro golpe de cariño.

Todos. Hasta los que solo creí soñar…

" _ **NUESTRO TEMA ESTÁ, CANTANDO CON ARENA, ESPUMA Y AVES DEL AMANECER…**_

 _ **NUESTRO TEMA ESTÁ, LISTO PARA SER, PRISA DE LAS AVES MIGRATORIAS…**_

 _ **NUESTRO TEMA ES PARA VER LLOVER…"**_ _ **1**_

Unos golpes discretos en la puerta, me recordaron de pronto nuestro pequeño festejo en el jardín. Había mucho qué hacer, y yo seguía en cama delirando… ¡como siempre!

 _ **Candy, querida… ¿otra vez hablando sola?**_

 _ **Si hermana María, ¡ya me di los buenos días!**_

 _ **Entonces estás lista para despertar del todo… ¡No tardes!**_

Conforme se fueron despertando los niños, el ambiente festivo llenó de grititos entusiastas el hogar. Estaban incontrolables, emocionados por el día de campo que tendríamos más tarde. En balde trataron de ponerlos en vereda. No había caso y finalmente los dejaron libres para que descargaran sus energías corriendo en torno a los preparativos de la comida que íbamos a celebrar.

La mesa del comedor lucía hermosa a la sombra del padre árbol. Las flores que los niños recolectaron eran el único adorno dentro del viejo florero de la Señorita Pony. No hacía falta nada más. No tardarían en llegar Annie, Archie, Patty y Tom con su padre. En la cocina daban los últimos toques a la comida y me preparaba para volver al interior de la casa para ayudar, cuando " _eso_ " me detuvo en seco.

Ese tema, esas notas...

La historia de mi vida envuelta en una melodía… Rodeándome, acompañándome.

No soy la misma niña llorona de entonces, pero me sentí cual si lo fuera y salí corriendo hacia lo alto de la colina olvidándome de todo lo demás.

Y mientras corría, los recuerdos se vinieron en tropel confundiéndose unos con otros, alimentados por los compases remotos que primero se destacaron sutilmente, y que luego escuchaba cada vez más nítidos ¿Acaso era mi terca memoria que nuevamente me traía ese presencia, precisamente ese recuerdo entre todos los demás, ese que parecía ser un sueño después de tantos años? Ese, que en el momento más oportuno y casi sin sentirlo, invocado por mi soledad o la nostalgia no lo sé, ha llegado con una frase que lo calma todo, con su imagen vívida rodeada de luces al atardecer, con un consuelo perene…

Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me creía o me miraban con suspicacia cuando hablaba de él, que había optado por guardarlo para mí, porque de cualquier modo, él siempre estaba conmigo en silencio... Al paso de los años, su presencia se hacía más tangible, como si siempre lo estuviera viendo, como si no hubiera sido solo aquella única vez… Y aunque en el peor de los casos fuera solo un sueño infantil, como decía Archie, no deseaba despedirme de él. Ya tengo demasiadas despedidas en mi haber… ¡De él no, por favor!

Deteniéndome en medio de los árboles, respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme y cerré los ojos un momento… el sonido, la música había cesado… pero mi mente la seguía recreando…

Me negué a creer que todo era un juego de mis deseos, de mi imaginación. Intenté concentrarme para que ni el silbido del viento me distrajera de esa tonada que quería capturar del ayer, para que no se llevara mi locura con él. Entonces, inexplicablemente cada elemento que corría libremente por la colina pareció guardar silencio poco a poco. Como si comprendieran mi agobio, como si tuvieran compasión de mí… Así lo sentí…

Y nada más.

Por más que me esforzaba no podía escuchar ni una nota. Se esfumó en el aire…

Ni hablar, pensé. Mi imaginación otra vez, claro. Un juego de mi mente me dirían por enésima vez. Este deseo irreprimible, consciente e inconsciente, de saberlo vivo, caminando, mirándome, sonriéndome…

Otra vez, el sueño cobró vida por un camino de notas inolvidables que reconocieron mi ánimo altamente sensible de esos días. Al parecer tendría que conformarme con ello nuevamente, solo con el sueño y su imagen querida, clara, de pie en esa misma colina.

No era la primera vez que creía haberlo encontrado, que me barría la emoción para terminar volviendo con un palmo de narices y muchos recuerdos vibrando…, pero esta vez me rebasaba, ¿o por qué mi corazón seguía latiendo acelerado, por qué no se resignaba a la desilusión como tantas otras veces?

Esta vez era diferente… y es que, me sentí acompañada…

Alguien exhalo profundamente, tras uno de los robles más robustos.

Mi boca se secó y mi corazón latía precipitadamente. Caminé en su dirección, pero no apuré el paso. Temblaba… No solo estaba en mi mente, mis sentidos daban fe del milagro. Seguí caminando por intuición tras un rastro indeleble. No estaba alucinando, ni estaba dormida. No perdí la cordura esa mañana, ni ayer ni hoy. Si acaso, la encontré en el mismo prado donde lo vi la primera vez, donde curó mis lágrimas de niña antes de partir, antes de instalarse dentro de mí para surgir cuando más lo necesitaba.

Mi corazón pendía de un interminable viaje al ayer, hasta que tu sombra querida salió de detrás del roble mirándome con el mismo amor de siempre, develando lo que nunca imaginé...

 _ **Amo tu sonrisa, jamás olvides como sonreír…**_

Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta. No podía hablar, no quería hablar. Lentamente metí la mano a la bolsa de mi falda para acariciar el broche de mi príncipe... La misma brisa fresca de abril nos rodeaba agitando las hojas de los árboles mientras reconocía tu rostro y mi rostro, otrora infantiles, después de una larga ausencia invernal.

Y corrí hacia ti…

Me equivoqué. No todo se ha vuelto pequeño. Algunos recuerdos son ahora más y más grandes.

Ahora todo parece estar en su sitio. Ahora entiendo la razón de ser de esa pulsación oportuna en mi corazón que ha mantenido viva mi esperanza…

Eras tú. Sigues siendo tú.

" _ **NUESTRO TEMA DE AMOR, TIENE QUEBRANTOS**_

 _ **PERO SU EMPEÑO SANA EL DOLOR…**_

 _ **NUESTRO TEMA DE AMOR, NOS CUESTA TANTO**_

 _ **QUE YA ES UN SUEÑO, Y UNA CANCIÓN…"**_ _ **1**_

 **Notas del autor**

Este es mi dieciochoavo (¡18!) minific a partir de la historia del manga Candy Candy, dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia". En "Sigues siendo tú", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Nuestro tema" de Silvio Rodriguez. El resto de este cursi relato es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candy, es mera coincidencia. ¡Ah sí! Y los personajes los uso por puro gusto sin ánimos de lucro. Se estrena en la Guerra Florida edición 2013. ¡Ya!

Editado Mayo de 2015

¡Hasta pronto!

 **Angie Velarde, o Angie Jb, como usted guste :)**

a_velardediaz .mx


End file.
